Beyblades
by Nareesummers
Summary: just basically about how they go on a tourament and how Kai and Tyson get linked through the mind, and how to break it they must stop fighting...a whole lot of fun. Also some of the characters are copyright to BeyBlade!


Chapter 1: The Bonding

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Mind chatting)

"Bit beast talking"

"You baka," screamed someone from the bedroom.

"Me a baka! You're a… a jerk."

Everyone sighed.

"Here we go again," they all laughed.

"Kai, get out!"

"With pleasure." Out stormed a two-toned haired boy; he went through the door to the courtyard.

"Kai what…?" asked a Chinese boy. He followed the two-toned boy out.

A navy haired boy came out soon after, sitting down on the couch beside the other, a blonde haired boy, with his arms folded.

"Can you at least get along with him?" asked the blonde, staring at the navy haired boy.

"He started it," the navy said stubbornly, pouting and looking out at the courtyard at the other two.

The blonde sighed, "Tyson, you started it."

"You siding with that numbskull now Max?"

Max sighed again, "nay Tyson…I'm just sick to death of you fighting with Kai all the time."

Tyson looked at Kai as he came through the door, with the Chinese boy.

"Ray?" asked Tyson, raising his eyebrow.

Ray glanced at Tyson sitting next to Max. "Don't start with me."

"I wasn't going too…" he said feeling hurt. "I'm going…" he said abruptly standing up and walking to the door, left the dojo slamming it behind him.

Kai glanced at the other two, "see you later… got some practice to do," and left.

Making sure that both Kai and Tyson had left both Ray and Max stared at each other.

"We have to do something 'bout those two," Max said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah… I have an idea, though we need their blades," Ray pondered for a moment, "Let's say that Kenny needs to check them. I can get Tyson's, Max could you get Kai's?"

"No prob," Max said smiling.

Tyson was outside in the courtyard when Ray caught up with him. "Hey Tyson, Chief needs to check our blades!"

"Wha… oh yeah sure. Here ye are," Tyson handed over his blade.

Ray smiled and left.

Max found Kai at the park, standing near a tree. "Kai…" he turned. "Umm Chief wants to check our blades, any chance of getting your's?"

Kai glanced at Max; "Chief only saw mine the other day." Max knew that, he had had his blade checked then too.

"I think I overheard that he wanted to make your's stronger or something," he lied.

Kai raised his eyebrow further, dug in his pocket, "here, make sure it is not damaged."

"Sure thing," answered Max as he ran to the dojo. He found Ray sitting infront of the television. Ray looked up as Max sat next to him.

"Got it… what do you have planned exactly?"

"See these wires, well once I have connected them to their blades, it should make a bonding of some sort." He attached all the wires to Kai's and Tyson's blades and a big flash of red radiated from Kai's blade and a blue flash from Tyson's, both combined for a split second then returned to their blades. The force knocked both boys to the end of the room.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Max as he walked over to pick up Kai's blade checking it for damage.

Ray sat back on his heels, "to tell you the truth, I don't know, coz in the legend it never said anything like that happening."

"How will we know if it worked?"

"Don't know, we'll have to ask them…tonight."

Tyson looked up as blue/red flash went up into the sky, then faded.

'_That looked like Dragoon'_ he thought _'Chief never mentioned anything about our bit-beasts been checked.'_

A flash of red/blue came out of the dojo, Kai snapped his eyes open.

"Dranzer?" he said puzzled, _'why would she do that?' _he thought.

(Wha…who's there?)

Kai looked around, trying to see the person who spoke to him. (Who's this first?) He thought, _'that sounded like…no it can't be can it?'_

(Kai, that you?) The voice was incredulous.

(Ty…NOOOOO) Kai thought yelled. (How can this be?)

(Calm down…) Tyson thought, _'I'm speaking to Kai, through my mind…have I lost it?'_

(Calm down, you baka, what have you done?)

(What have I done? What have you done? Nothing…I saw a flash and suddenly I could speak to you…like this)

(Me too, baka) Kai started to walk down to the dojo. (Don't tell the other two just yet! I'm coming back.)

(Why not?) Tyson replied as he walked to his room passing Ray and Max on the way. (You want to keep it secret for a while, don't you?)

(Yeah as a matter of fact, baka!)

"Kai, stop calling me that!" Tyson yelled out loud.

(Nice one) smirked Kai. (Almost got caught then!)

(Shut up, baka) grumbled Tyson as Max and Ray came into his room.

"Tyson, you all right?" asked Ray looking around the room carefully. "Here's your blade back as well," Ray handed over Tyson's blade.

"Yeah fine, why?" he asked as he put his blade into his pocket.

"I…we just heard you yelling at Kai." Max said standing at the door.

"Oh…that. I was just getting in some more practice, before he came back," Tyson lied. _'Keeping this secret is going to be hard.'_

(We'll manage) Kai thought automatically.

(You can read my thoughts too…oh shit!) Tyson thought angrily.

(Yeah…though you could read mine too!)

"Yay," he said out loud. Ray and Max stared at him. "Just thought of a strategy for me and Dragoon,"

"Oh…k," though both looked unconvinced.

The door opened and Kai came back, cool as always.

"Hey Ray…Max, can I speak to you for a second?" he asked leaning against the wall, _'just hope that Tyson isn't the one to spill,'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

(It won't be me…what are you going to say to them anyway?)

(See if they know anything, without saying this happened, baka!)

(What you trying to say… that they had something to do with it?)

(Exactly my point)

"Kai…Tyson why are you staring at each other?" asked Ray, his hand on the doorknob.

Tyson blinked and stared at Ray. (We really have to stop doing this!) "Umm, just thinking of what to say to him," then going to the kitchen, "I'm starved. What have you cooked up Ray?" Tyson asked cheerfully.

Ray scolded at him; "I should make you do it one day."

Tyson laughed, "if you want a house to live in, I'd best avoid it."

Max started laughing, "he has a point you know Ray," heading to the kitchen himself.

Kai followed Max in silent as usual. _'I knew that they had something to do with it, but what!'_ he thought to himself as he sat down at the table.

(Kai what are you getting at?)

(Max asked if Chief could look at my blade this morn…what 'bout you?)

Tyson looked down at his soup, careful not to stare at Kai again. (Now that I come to think of it Ray asked the same question)

Kai glanced at Ray, then out at the window. (Looks like a storm on the way. Let's get both out there…when it hits)

(Cruel…I like it!) Tyson mind laughed as he kept eating his soup.

"Master Tyson?" his bit beast said, "I have been talking to Master Kai's Dranzer, and this reminds her of some legend. You must be wary of yourself."

'_Dragoon, do you know why it happened to us?'_

"I think that Ray and Max had had enough of you two fighting all the time."

'_But…how?'_

"Through your blades," the blue started to fade from Tyson's mind, "you must work together for it to work properly…"

Tyson blinked and saw Kai staring at him. (Don't ask!)

(Get ready for the rain!) Kai stood up, "Ray…Max can I speak to you outside?"

"Wha… oh yeah, what about?" asked Max standing up also, with Ray at his side.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Tyson said going to his room.

Max cast a glance at Ray who shrugged and went out into the courtyard. "Kai what was it you wanted to speak to us for…Kai?"

Kai had closed the door after Max, and with a click locked it. Tyson came out and started to help Kai to move one of the couches. "That should sort them out for awhile…oh look it's raining," laughing Kai went to the kitchen.

Max banged on the door even after it started to rain; Ray had taken shelter under the central tree, his hair dripping.

"Do you think they know somehow?" Max said leaning heavily against the door, "we never asked them either?"

"Let's just hope that it either stops raining now or we get let back in, its freezing!" Ray's teeth started to chatter.

Kai and Tyson didn't relent, for about two hours, by that time both the boys were shivering.

"YOU JA-KU!" shouted Ray as he ran to the bathroom, to towel himself down.

"Why did you do it to us anyway?" asked Max, standing near the fire, warming his hands.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious," Tyson said staring out the window.

(Tyson careful!) Kai said staring at Tyson.

Tyson didn't answer; he was too deep in thought. _'If what Dragoon said is true, how can this be broken? It would have to be some legend that Ray knew 'bout. No… is that one when two families pledge their son and daughter to marry, but the son had fallen for another girl and she said that even though he was to get married, they could be together still. The families found out and killed the girl, therefore killing the boy also…SHIT!'_ Tyson looked up from the window; Kai's face was pale. (You know what I was thinking?)

He nodded, (Let us hope that that isn't the same as us?)

(Me too!) Tyson stood up stretching, he went to his bedroom, "see you in the morn," closing the door behind him. He got changed and as he was about to climb into bed he stubbed his toe.

"Ouch…that…hurt!" he said rubbing his big toe.

"Oww," he heard Kai say as well, (Tyson? What just happened?)

(Oww I just stubbed my toe!)

(How can I feel your pain?)

(It must be a part of the bonding thing!)

(Well in future be more careful!)

(Yessir!) Tyson climbed into bed and closing his eyes heard Kai say goodnight to the other two.

Chapter 2: The Dream

Kai slept dreaming about battling his one true friend Tala… then that faded to another dream, one that he wasn't in control of. Looking around, he figured it was Tyson's dream.

'_Great,'_ he thought, _'now we can be in each other's dream's as well, can this get any worse?'_

Tyson looked up from a battle he was in with Daichi, "hey Kai, what's the go?" he waved around and the surrounding's changed again. They were next to a big statue with their bit beasts.

"Master Kai," Dranzer nodded her phoenix head, "Master Tyson," she nodded towards him.

Tyson nodded his head as Dragoon did the same as Dranzer. "How could you get into my dreams, I mean this is freaky," he looked around at where they were, but all was plain except the monument that was infront of them. Tyson knelt down and tried to read it, he swore, "can you read it for us Dragoon?"

"Of course Master Tyson," then he started to speak, "There were two people deeply in love. One dark the other light. They made a bonding through their blades, one that can not be broken. One day the dark broke his arm, the light felt the pain, her parents wondered why. Their thoughts came to the dark, while he slept they killed the dark, not knowing that they had also killed their own child doing so. Their blades were destroyed but not the bond that held them together so forever on the dark and light's spirits are linked, grieving over their lost bodies," Dragoon looked up from the monument, "not what you wanted to hear is it?"

Tyson looked at Kai, _'silent as usual,'_ "Kai, have any idea's?"

Kai glanced at Tyson, "you know what I am thinking anyway," he said quietly, "Dranz is there anything else that we should know about?"

"Master Kai and Master Tyson, it says here as well that they gave each other their strength when they needed it most. It also says that two binding's can not be around at the same time."

"Who's the other bonding?" Tyson asked sharply, taking care to avoid glancing at Kai, _'how can this be broken without one of us dieing?'_

"Tyson, we'll manage!"

"Hope so," though he sounded doubtful.

Dragoon spoke, "the other bonding is the one that we are speaking about. That bond was never broken; it still exists, even now after one hundred years…"

"That long. So…wait," Tyson struggled to get his thoughts together, _'that would mean one of us would be dark and the other light? Though which is which?'_ he thought, "How do we now which one of us is light or dark?" he asked Dragoon.

"We do not now, only that light will give strength willingly, dark with regret." Dragoon looked at Dranzer then back to Kai, "we both wish you safe travel," and the two boys started to get blurred, the dream was ending.

Tyson looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. So much had happened the previous night, which he refused in the end to think about it, even after Kai yelled at him to stop thinking and get some sleep.

The sun rose red and orange, Tyson unable to sleep, got up, dressed and made his way out of the dojo. Unlike the others he was usually the last to rise and last to bed. But the previous day was too much; he needed to get fresh air. Walking down the street, he wondered about the story that Dranzer and Dragoon spoke about. _'If I can just figure out who is the light and dark. I hope I am the light!'_ he thought. _'How can I break this bond without either of us being killed? I wish Ray and Max didn't do it to us, we would have sorted out each other some way.' _Tyson wasn't watching where he was walking, walked into a girl about his age.

"Watch where you're going will ya!" she screeched, as she fell to the ground.

Tyson looked down barely registering that he had run into her. "What are you doing on the ground?" he asked holding his hand out to help her up. "Sorry, I was deep in thought, I never saw you!"

She laughed; _'he wasn't that bad, helping me up and apologising.'_ "It's not your fault, I'm just extremely clumsy. My name is Kirand. What's your's?"

"Tyson, Tyson Granger. What is a girl like you doing out this early in the morning?"

"Me, I needed fresh air, having people crowding me all the time. It gets too much sometimes."

Tyson laughed, "we seem to have a lot in common. Hey can I get you a milkshake or something?"

Kirand looked at him shocked, "yes if you want too."

"Great, what do you want?" he asked going into a milkbar. He ordered a chocolate milkshake with extra flavour.

"Umm I think I will have strawberry, thanks."

They were walking down the main street talking together and sipping their milkshakes. "You said earlier that we had a lot in common, what did you mean?" asked Kirand, stopping and looking at the sea.

"Oh that," Tyson sat down on the bench. "I meant was that I needed fresh air as I am always crowded by my friends, and I sort of had a fight with one yesterday. Tough when we live under the one roof," he sighed, there he thought of it again.

"What are your friend's names?"

Tyson looked at her a little surprised that she asked. "Umm, Kai, Max and Ray, Kenny comes by sometimes, to check our blades…"

"You Beyblade!"

"Yeah. You do as well?"

"Hell yeah! Do you want to blade now?" she asked.

"Yeah why not," he dug around and pulled out his Beyblade. "On your word."

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!"

Both released at the same time, Kirand took to attacking straightaway, Tyson had to take the defensive.

"Not bad," he muttered. "DRAGOON! Attack Storm Attack!"

"Not bad yourself," she said, "Greyba, go Wind Storm!" a tornado came towards Dragoon, but he evaded it.

"Now Dragoon, finish her off, Phantom Hurricane!"

Kirand's blade hung on but the force was too strong and flew out of the dish landing a couple of feet away. "No I lost!" she picked up her blade, "you did well," facing Tyson. "Very good battle, I would like to meet you one time in a true battle. Watch for my team Sunset Angles. See ya later!"

"Hey Kirand watch for me, G-Revolutions! Catch ya later." Tyson made his way back to the dojo, his heart lighter than usual.

"Tyson where have you been?" demanded Ray as soon as he came into the kitchen. "We've been worried sick about you. Kai said you had a bad dream last night, and you needed your space or something like that."

(Kai! Why did you say that?) demanded Tyson looking at Kai, who shook his head. "I met a member of the Sunset Angles today."

"I've heard of them, I think they came from Russia. It's an all girl team, and I think there leader is a real handful." Someone muttered at the table.

Tyson turned and saw Kenny at his laptop. "Oh, hi Chief, I never saw you there, so you've heard of them, any info on them?"

"No not really. Just basic stuff like there names and blades and that's 'bout it!"

"How about Kirand and Greyba her blade?"

"Umm Tyson how do you know her? She is the leader and has hardly ever lost a match."

Tyson laughed to himself, "no wonder she was upset when I beat her today."

"Really! Well in that case you can fill in some stats on her for me," Kenny set up his laptop and started to type while Tyson spoke about her strategy and moves.

Later Tyson was sitting in the courtyard when Kai came and stood next to him. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Last night. I've been thinking, what if we battle each other to see if it will break the connection?"

"Yeah, ok though I doubt it will," Tyson stood and walked over to the Beyblade dish that was nearby.

Kai followed and stood opposite him, "on my word. 3…2…1…Let It Rip," both launched their blades at the same time.

"OK, go Dragoon attack Dragon Rage Force!"

"Dranzer attack, Flame Sabre!"

Both blades collided and Tyson took some damage to his blade and himself.

"Argh," he muttered as a small scratch appeared on his left arm.

Kai immediately felt his arm twinge with pain, he rubbed it. "Dranzer attack again."

"Go Dragoon Turbo Galaxy Twister!"

Kai grunted as his blade was pushed back, he sighed in frustration, "this is never going to work, we will hurt ourselves more than anything. Call it a tie?"

Tyson laughed, "not going to get out that easily. Dragoon finish him off!" As Dragoon came in for the final attack, Dranzer sped up and went in for the attack. Dragoon had already been weakened by the last attack and was flung out of the dish, grazing his face.

"What!"

"I will always beat you, you do know that don't you?" Kai said as Dranzer flew into his hand.

Tyson picked up his blade and shrugged, "you haven't beaten me yet in a tournament have you?" though he walked back to the door (That didn't work. How else can this be broken?) he asked Kai.

(You think I have an answer to everything! Guess again!)

(The tournament is coming up soon. We have to pick our teams again soon, who are you going to pick?)

(I'm team Captain?)

(Yeah, I give it to you)

(Well in that case, you, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and myself if he wants too)

"Here you go again. Why are you two staring at each other?" asked Max sliding the door open, to see Tyson at the door and Kai at the dish.

(Should we at least tell a bit of it?) Tyson asked Kai as he turned to face Max. "Oh we just had a battle," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, ok," though Max looked unconvinced.

(Yeah or they might think we're hade!)

(I'm not!) he said indignantly.

(I'm just stating!) Kai said smiling, "Tyson and I have something to talk to you and Ray tonight."

"Oh…that's cool by me," he sounded slightly surprised.

"Ray…Max, why did you want our blades yesterday?" asked Tyson, while they were eating their dinner infront of the television.

Ray glanced at Max, but answered truthfully. "We had had enough of you two fighting all the time. We thought that if we could do a bonding of some sort, then it might stop you two fighting," he glanced at Max then plunged on. "Don't blame Max, it was all my idea!"

(Well, do we tell them it worked?)

(Not all, just the part where we sense each other's emotions, but not this mind chatting, and not feeling the pain of each other!)

(Ok… you do the talking!)

(Why me all the time?)

(Coz they listen to you more!)

Kai raised his eyebrow, but didn't say any more, he was about to speak when Ray spoke.

"Damn, I haven't figured a way to switch it back yet!"

"WHAT?" both Tyson and Kai yelled. "You don't know a way to put it back?" Tyson said as he stopped eating.

"That's what I said," Ray said angrily. "I've put both of you in very great danger. You're not in the next Tournament, I've already told the Officials…"

"You did what?" Tyson said standing up and advancing on Ray. "Kai is the leader this year and what he says goes! Kai?"

Kai cleared his throat, "Tyson sit down, Ray only thought what was best for us, but Tyson and I still wish to compete this year. No Max you can't stop us, we've already decided."

Tyson sat down with a huff; "we'd better get into practice… starting tomorrow, Ray with Kai and Max you're with me."

"Kai's the leader, you said!" Max complained, "let him decide, who's with who."

Kai stood, "it stay's the way it is! I have to go and call Chief and Daichi, they're in the team as well."

Watching Kai leave, Ray turned to Tyson, "ok, what's going on between you two?"

(You want me to tell them?)

Kai sniggered. (Yeah!)

(Damn you!)

"Tyson?"

"Oh yeah where was I…that's it… your bonding sorta worked. Kai and I can feel each other's emotions, but that's about it."

"So it worked! I have to tell them that the legend is true!"

"Who?" Tyson asked abruptly.

"Oh… no one in particular."

(Tyson nice work!)

(Wha do you mean?)

(Look at Ray's face!)

Tyson blinked. (You can see through my eyes?)

(Guess that's another thing to keep secret!)

'_Imagine that, seeing out of each other's eyes. This is going to be cool!'_

(Don't even think about it!)

(ARGH! You could've told me you were looking at yourself in the mirror, I'm scared for life!)

(TYSON!) Kai wrapped a towel around his waist.

(Ok…ok!) Tyson rubbed his eyes, trying to rid of the image.

"Tyson you were just staring at the wall!" Ray said looking at Tyson. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah…I'm just tired, and feeling cramped. See you in a bit."

(Tyson where are you going?)

(Just…out!)

(I know that voice. What's up?)

(Nothing, just getting some fresh air!)

(You want to see that chick again don't you?)

(I DO NOT!)

(Yeah you do! I'm not stopping you)

(Jerk!)

(What are you calling me?)

Tyson looked around as he heard the bathroom door open; he grimaced and ran out the door.

"Kai?"

"He need's fresh air!"

Ray was looking from where Tyson stood to the bathroom and then to the door, "There's something your not telling us, isn't there?"

Nodding, "Yep, many things!" and he went to his room. _'Hope your ok Tyson!'_

Chapter 3: Finding Out

Tyson ran through the streets, he didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. _'Why did I have to have this?'_ he thought angrily, _'Is Kai right in me wanting to find Kirand?'_

He slowed to a fast walk, _'I have to get out of here!' _he stumbled into an alleyway, resting his hands against the wall, his head hanging, he heard footsteps, turning he saw that someone was walking toward him in a cloak, hood drawn.

"Tyson Granger?"

Tyson straightened up, "yeah. Who's asking?"

"I do the talking, you do the answering!"

'_That voice…it sound's… so familiar.' _He thought as he walked behind the figure.

"I lost to you, I want a rematch?"

Tyson stopped. "Your Kirand!"

"No. But I lost to you a few years ago, when I was meant to be victorious."

Tyson couldn't recall a single match where he was supposed to loose, then it clicked. _'That guy disappeared straight after I won. Was I really meant to let him win?'_

"Was the title that important to you?" Tyson asked. _'Dragoon, can you try and see if you can break the connection to Kai, for me please?'_

"Master Tyson, you really sure?"

'_Yes, please try!'_

"Ok Master." The blue faded from Tyson's mind, suddenly all he could feel was himself and no one else's thoughts. "Master it is done!"

'_Thankyou Dragoon.'_

Kai was staring at the ceiling of his room, listening to Tyson's jumbled thoughts, then suddenly it was cut off. (Tyson…Tyson? TYSON!)

Nothing.

'_Tyson, what are you doing?'_

Tyson looked at the hooded figure, "if it is a battle you want, you got it!"

"Time for revenge."

Both drew out their blades and launchers. "3…2…1… Let It Rip!"

Tyson launched his blade with all the strength he could muster, "Time to show him Dragoon, attack. Phantom Hurricane!"

"I know your strategy, weaken my blade then go in for the final attack. It isn't going to work this time! Go Shanrei! Attack Total Coverage!" His blue blade emitted a black smoke, covering the whole area.

Tyson started to cough, that move was so familiar to him, "your Sevea!"

"Yeah that's right. Shanrei finish him off. Total Control!"

Tyson felt as though his own strength was being drained from him. _'Dragoon…get…Kai!'_

"Master Tyson, I can only talk to Dranzer."

'_Do…it!'_ blackness slowly enveloped Tyson as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Dranzer, can you feel Dragoon at all?" Kai asked sitting up on his bed.

"Master Kai, Dragoon says Tyson is in very great danger, must hurry!"

"What happened to him?" Kai stood and started to the door. "Have to wake other's." To Dranzer, "can you reconnect the bond?"

"Dragoon says not too. Tyson had all his strength taken from him, from Sevea."

"I will kill that jerk… he wanted that title and would kill anyone to get it…I don't blame Tyson for cutting the connection."

"We have to find him!"

Kai ran into Ray's bedroom, shaking him awake. "Ray, Tyson is in danger!" then went into Max's room doing the same.

Ray and Max came out of their bedrooms dishevelled but dressed.

"Why did you wake us up for Kai?" Max grumbled.

"Tyson is in danger!"

"Wha…how do you know?" demanded Ray.

'_Sorry Tyson, but I have to tell them!'_ he cleared his throat. "That bonding you did the other day it worked alright, too well actually. We can feel each other's pain. Tonight it was different, like it was just cut off…"

"So can you feel him?"

"No… but Dranzer knows where he is!"

They both followed Kai through the streets, trying to find a body on the ground.

Suddenly Kai called out, "There he is!"

Kai ran over to a bundle of clothing on the ground near an alleyway. "Tyson, you alright?"

Tyson mumbled something, struggling to rise.

'_Dranzer can you reconnect us?'_ he thought as he knelt beside Tyson, helping him to rise.

"Master Kai, it is not advisable."

'_DO IT!'_ he ordered. Suddenly he could feel all pain down his left side where Tyson fell, and his strength was slowly ebbing away.

(Tyson, I have to get you home!)

(Kai…) his mind voice was so weak, (He's watching you!) Tyson lifted his head slightly, _'Dragoon, break the connection.'_

"No!" gasped Kai as he slowly felt Tyson's pain drain away.

"Kai?"

"Help me, get him back."

Tyson lay on his bed; his strength was very slow to return. Kai was regaining his strength as well, though he wasn't as bad as Tyson, having the connection broken at he right time. Though once Tyson had been put into his bed, the connection had reconnected, Kai couldn't figure out why.

(Tyson! Do you think you can still battle?)

(Kai…I'll speak to you in the morning) his mind voice was still weak, but he was gaining his stubbornness.

Kai smiled as sleep slowly took over.

Tyson woke up in the morning feeling a lot better he climbed out gingerly. All his joints were aching.

'_Shit, never knew I was this bad!'_ he thought looking in the mirror. _'I wish I beat him now. All that for the title of world Champion, jeez!'_

(Nice to know you're up and about! Give me a warning next time!)

(Umm how about no!)

"Tyson, we thought you wouldn't get out for another couple of days," said Ray standing at the door, "you had us all worried sick, and when Kai fell as well, we'd thought the worst."

"So Kai told you… not much else to say is there."

Kai emerged from his room, rubbing his left shoulder, "you should really get this checked out!" he swore, "today I think," he said through gritted teeth.

"I will as soon as I get some food into my stomach," it rumbled in response, blushing Tyson limped to the kitchen, Kai followed limping as well.

"At least it worked," smirked Max, "too well if that is what Kai said last night."

Ray rubbed his head, _'Driger, is there anything we can do to help them?'_

"Master Ray, it was your idea to do the bonding, they have to figure it out for themselves. Now all we have to do is keep them safe," the green faded from Ray's mind, _'Driger's right, must keep them safe.'_

Tyson was at the doctor's having his shoulder checked, he had had another argument with Kai, and the result was that he now needed to go to the doctor's, Tyson grimaced as the doctor poked his arm.

"You must have had some fight," he touched higher up, closer to the shoulder.

Tyson bit his lip hard, too stop screaming. The doctor then proceeded to lift his arm. "Oww!"

All of a sudden his shoulder cracked. Tyson felt as though he would explode with pain, then as the doctor lowered his arm, all pain had receded, leaving just an annoying twinge.

"Is that better?"

Tyson nodded.

"Now let me check the rest of your bruises."

Tyson came out an hour later, with his arm in a sling, and he looked as though he had never seen the light of day. "Tyson, your pale as!"

Tyson just nodded, and thrust his prescription at Max, "Get them for me please!"

"Sure," hiding his smile.

Ray helped Tyson home; "I wonder what Kai's going to say to you, on returning?"

"I don't really want to think about it!" he swore as he heard footsteps behind him, turning he saw Kenny and Hilary, jogging.

"Tyson what happened to you?" asked Chief when he got into hearing distance.

"I had a little encounter with Sevea…" he stopped when Hilary embraced him, "OUCH! Let go!" he whimpered.

Hilary let go, blushing, "just glad that you're ok."

Ray opened the door; Kai was sitting on the couch, looking as though every movement caused pain, though he didn't have any bruises on him.

"Kai what's wrong?" asked Hilary when she saw him.

"Umm Ray you talk," said Tyson as he sat gingerly on the couch.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Fine. He did a bonding through our blades, we can feel each other's pain," Kai said through gritted teeth. (You do have painkillers don't you?)

(Yeah Max is getting them for me)

Hilary and Kenny took awhile to believe them until they showed them.

Tyson was sitting in the kitchen, thinking about how they can be in the Tournament without either of them getting hurt. _'I can't let this get the better of me.'_

(Tyson, the only way is to let it be and compete)

(You're right, I can't let it get the better of us!)

(Of you, you mean!)

(I have a headache go away!) Which was true, he had got it after the doctor's.

"Tyson, you feeling alright?" asked Max when he sat next to Tyson, looking concerned.

"I've just a headache, that's all," he said rubbing his forehead.

"I never told you either, the Dark Ages will be competing this year."

"WHAT!" shouted Tyson, he would never get over this from what Sevea did to him and Kai, "you sure?"

"Yeah it was on the news. The other teams competing this year are the Sunset Angles, White Tiger X, Blitzkrieg Boyz, Dark Ages, Barthez Battalion, F Dynasty, PPB All Starz and us. It's going to be a round robin event this year."

"Wow that's a lot of teams this year. I hope we make it through." Then it dawned on him, "Kai, Ray and you, are you guy's staying with us?"

Max fidgeted around on his seat, "Ray said he will think about it. Kai you might know already and I'm thinking about it."

(Kai, you staying or going?)

(I haven't decided yet)

Tyson stood up and left going to his room, he slammed the door behind him. _'I so can't believe those ja-ku! Desert me and the team, they can go to hell for all I care!'_

Pacing the floor, Tyson looked at his clenched fist, walking to his bed he punched the pillow, _'Dragoon, block the connection!'_

"But Master, Master Kai has decided…"

'_I don't want to hear it, block us!'_ he took a deep breath, _'Do it!'_

The blue faded from his mind, "as you wish Master."

Kai listened to what Tyson thought, he knew that he would have to go against him and go to his team, as did Ray and Max. But none of them wanted to desert him. (Tyson I have made up my mind, I'm going)

Nothing.

'_He doesn't want me to hear what he thinks of us. He must have already figured it out, that where all leaving.'_

At dinner that night it was silent. No one wanted to ask each other what they thought of the upcoming Tournament, and if they were going to split and go to their old teams.

Max broke the silence, "Tyson I have decided that I will stay this year…"

"Good for you," grumbled Tyson not noticing what he had said. Dawning comprehension came across his face after he had said it. "Sorry, I mean that's great." Then silence.

Ray spoke up, "Tyson, you do know that one day I will want to battle you, but I have made up my mind. I will be going tomorrow morning,"

"Knew that was coming," muttered Tyson under his breath.

Kai ate in silence, he couldn't decide if he wanted to stay and be with Tyson, or go and put both of them in greater danger than they already were.

"I'm staying."

Tyson looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"So I'm the only one going this year, great," Ray ate the rest of his meal in silence, and finishing made his way to the kitchen.

Tyson wanted to say something anything but nothing came out. He stood and followed Ray to the kitchen, "Ray I'm not angry at you."

"I never said you were," he said shortly, "I just thought that the others would leave as well."

"I know what you can do."

"Tyson, I only wanted to battle you again, that was all. And if I can help you in any way I will do it. Though do not expect me to go easy on you."

"Ray I'm just worried about Sevea and the Dark Ages, I know he means me danger, but now that Kai is in it as well we both have to be more careful. Anything to protect us will be greatly appreciated," Tyson patted Ray on the shoulder, "don't worry I won't go easy on you," smiling Tyson left.

Chapter 4: The Trouble Is

Tyson looked around, this wasn't his dream. Whose was it?

"I never thought you were that thick!" stated Kai leaning against the tree. "I was the one that brought you here."

"I blocked the connection, how?"

"Dranzer reconnected it when you went to sleep. Sorry."

"Sorry? Why did you stay Kai?"

"To keep you safe."

"I'm not a baby, I can protect myself you know," he was slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"What about the other night, when you went against Sevea. Hmm what happened then? You were hurt, lucky Dragoon came to Dranzer, or else you'd be dead, and I too!"

"I know, I know," he slowly deflated, all anger draining from him. "What are you going to say to Tala?"

"He already knows about us. I called him the other night, he said he will stop the Dark Ages before we have to battle against them," he smiled. "He wants to protect me, and see you defeated."

Tyson laughed, "good old Tala, he knows what's best for you."

"He's not hade, if that's what you're getting at!"

Tyson laughed, "I would do no such thing!"

"Yeah right!"

"Kai, I've been thinking…is there any chance of you covering for me tomorrow morning?"

Kai eyed him suspiciously, "why?"

Tyson sighed, he wanted to go and see Kirand again, to say that the Dark Ages were out for everyone, and too look out for them. "I need to see Kirand again. I have an idea where her team is."

"I knew it…you like her don't you?"

"I'm just going to tell her to be careful of Dark Ages that's it,"

"I will cover for you, though be ready when you get back, Daichi is coming."

"What!" he sighed in frustration, "why him?" Kai knew that he never got along with Daichi, he was worse then Kai and he fighting.

"He is a very good blader, we need him."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night, be back before then ok."

Tyson nodded, "see you in the morning." Both bladers faded as the dream came to an end.

Kai woke up first; he made his way to the kitchen, careful not to wake the other's. Like Tyson, he needed to speak to someone about the Dark Ages, though the person was coming here. Going out into the courtyard, he spotted him resting on the bench.

"Tala, nice of you to come."

Tala nodded, "you said it was urgent," he sat up pushing his flaming red hair back.

Kai sat next to him. "Thanks. No the reason I wanted you here is do you know anything about the Dark Ages, anything?"

"Well when Tyson beat them, a few years ago, that's when they vanished. When this Tournament became known, they reappeared. They want Tyson to be unable to battle this year, so they can get crowned World Champion, especially Sevea."

Kai was silent, he knew they wanted to have the defending Champion weakened, so damaging his spirit would make him venerable when the competition started, but they didn't know how strong his spirit was. "Do you know where they went?"

"Actually, they went to your grandad. They want to become invincible," Tala shuddered. He like Kai hated that man; he had tried to make them unemotional hating everyone. "He may have got it right now, though he still has a weakness…the power of the human mind."

"Tala, you stayed longer, what did happen when I left?"

Tala's face became hooded, "I don't want to talk about it!" standing abruptly, "I will see you in Russia."

Tyson woke to have his thought's interrupted by Kai's, he listened silently.

(You thinking about your grandfather?)

(Yes!) Kai sounded angry.

(I'll leave you to it! Cover for me?)

(Yeah whatever)

Tyson dressed quietly, and leaving the dojo, made his way to where he ran into Kirand some days ago. As was expected Kirand was there.

"Kirand, I never expected to see you here!"

"Oh hello Tyson. Just out for an early morning walk?"

"Actually I wanted to speak to you."

"Oh what about?" Kirand sat down at the bench.

"Dark Ages."

"I've heard about them, they want the title don't they?"

"Yes. I came to tell you to be careful of them. They mean to destroy all teams," he sat next to her.

"I know, they came for us last night. We won, though with a heavy cost. My blade got destroyed," she dug into her pocket and held out what remained of her blade.

"I see." Tyson felt his left shoulder, it was still tender, "and I ran into them the other night He not only attacked my blade, but my body as well."

"May I see?" she asked gently.

"It's only bruised, that's about all."

"You are still going to compete?" she said it heavily.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I don't know, all our blades got destroyed. Anything but a miracle can help us now…"

"Come back to my place, Chief could make you guy's new blades. If you want!"

"Your team will allow it?"

"We'll just see won't we. Come on!"

Kirand followed, but wouldn't enter the dojo, until she was sure that the rest of the team was okay with it.

"Kenny said he will see."

Tyson walked out into the courtyard, holding all brand new blades. "Here you go Kirand," he sat next to her.

"Tyson, I don't know how to thank you."

"Just promise to get to the finals," he laughed at the look on her face.

"I thought you would want something more then that!"

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously.

She shrugged, blushing; "I at least thought a date or something like that."

Tyson just stared at her. "Do…do you want to see if your blade is working?" he stuttered.

"Oh ok!" though she sounded a little disappointed.

Tyson jumped up abruptly and walked to the dish, he got his blade and attached it to his launcher.

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!"

Both loosed their blades at the same time.

Both blades circled each other, neither attacking.

"You seem to have learnt!" Tyson grumbled. "Dragoon Phantom Hurricane!"

"Looks like you haven't. Greyba Wind Storm!"

Both blades collided causing dust to rise. Tyson grunted, as did Kirand.

"Greyba finish him off, Fire Storm!" her blade erupted into a ball of flame and started to spin around Tyson's blade.

Tyson looked as though he was about to loose, but suddenly his blade started to rise in the tornado of fire; it looked like it was surfing.

"What…How?"

"Never think that that will defeat Dragoon. Galaxy Storm!"

Dragoon whipped out and started to take the defensive spinning the opposite way to Kirand's blade. As the tornado got stronger, her blade started to wobble.

"No Greyba, Fly!"

With the final bit of speed her blade started to match Tyson's and with the final move in sight…

"Dragoon, finish her off. Evolution Storm!"

"No I lost," cried Kirand as her blade landed at her feet.

Tyson called his blade back to his hand. "That was the best battle yet!" he smiled.

"Yeah it was. See you in Russia!"

Tyson made his way inside after Kirand had left.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not against you this year!" said Max with awe.

"We all thought you would loose for sure," gasped Kenny. "Except Kai of course!"

"How did you do that move, up the funnel?" asked Daichi, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Kirand was the first I tried it on. Actually I'm surprised it worked," he mused.

Kai cleared his throat, "hadn't we better pack, for Russia?"

"Oh yeah…" Tyson went to his room and started to pack, as did the other's.

(Tyson?)

(What?)

(It's about Russia…You sure you want to Beyblade?)

Tyson stopped packing. (What do you mean?)

(That's the trouble…none of us are prepared for the Tournament. We might have to forfeit the first round)

(ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm prepared!)

(You showed us today. But it's the other's I'm talking about, they aren't prepared)

(Kai I will blade first, then you. Ok?)

(And if it's a tie?)

(We'll use Max. He's fine, you should've seen him the other day!)

(Just be prepared to loose, that's all I'm saying)

(Kai chill, we won't loose!)

Kai said nothing.

Chapter 5: What Happened?

Max looked around in awe. "I've always liked Russia except the winters, it's freezing here."

Tyson glared at Max as though he was mad.

Daichi was holding his stomach; "I feel like I'm going to be sick!" he staggered through the airport terminal.

Kai was the last out of the airport.

"Hey Kai, any chance you know where we are going?" asked Tyson, rubbing his arms in the cold.

"Yeah a hotel called The Central. All the teams are going there…"

Tyson stopped dead in his tracks, "all teams?"

"But one…you know that team well!"

Tyson sighed in relief, he lifted his arms up saying, "if there is a Lord I thank you!"

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Hey Tyson, where are you staying?" asked someone behind him.

They all turned around, Tyson was blushing.

"See you there!" called Max as they started to walk away.

'_Great deserting me when I need you most!'_ he thought angrily, knowing that Kai would be listening.

(Think of her as an opponent… or a girlfri…)

(She is not my girlfriend!)

(Whatever!) Kai mind laughed.

"Hey there Kirand," he realised that she was also by herself, her team mates having left them.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone!"

"Yeah, I'm free all afternoon… what is it?" Tyson asked looking at her carefully. _'She seems rather shy and…clumsy! Kai help how do I make her feel comfortable?'_

(You expect me to know!)

(Lot of help you are!)

Kai mind laughed.

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for helping us make it to Russia, with our blades and all that."

"Really! It was nothing," he stumbled to a stop.

She took a step closer. "Yes it was," she said quietly taking a smaller step closer.

Tyson shrugged his shoulders; "you want to do something around here. I've heard that ice-skating is the craze here. Do you wanna have a go?"

She blushed more, "yes if you like," she grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

Tyson then immediately realised his mistake, _'she is from Russia,'_ he sighed. _'Dragoon, block the bonding!'_

"Yes Master."

(No you…) it was cut short.

'_Good, I can only make a fool out of myself with one person around.'_

"Have you done this before?" she asked as she strapped her skates on. Tyson was having trouble.

"Is it like roller skating?"

"Yes, similar but with ice," she smiled. "Here let me do them!" she said holding back a laugh.

Afterwards Tyson was just learning to skate on ice, falling over. When he managed to stay up Kirand came up beside him, her face flushed red with excitement, she grabbed him around the waist and started to skate with him.

Tyson watching the other people saw that he was expected to spin her off, he attempted it.

She came back to him in a swirl of ice. "Wow, I never knew were this good," she looked around, spotting a seat she skated over, Tyson followed a little slower, still swinging his arms about. "Tyson, how about we go to the movies afterwards?"

Tyson stood still, not realising that he was in the road of another couple skating, they yelled at him in Russian and moving away he slipped over, sliding up to the seat. After he had regained his composure, he sat on the seat next to Kirand.

"Yeah, whatever's on is cool with me."

"Great. I know this really sweet film, its about a couple in love and their families move away, having only letters to write to each other, they form a bond of more than love…The ending is really sad as I've heard."

"That sounds…great!" _'Familiar more like!' _he added silently.

She burst out laughing; "you're the first guy to have said that. As soon as I mention a chic flick, all the guys roll their eyes and pass on it…"

He smirked, "do you want me to roll my eyes as well?"

She just laughed harder.

"What was I s'posed to say?" he had come to the conclusion that girls were definitely out there.

Still laughing she said, "not that!"

"So what is it…chic flick, horror or something else?"

"Well you have helped me out twice, I only once, lets go the horror."

Tyson just gaped at her.

"Not what you were expecting? I hate romance films," she stood and skated over to the side, Tyson following.

Tyson and Kirand were walking up the steps of The Central, holding hands. Neither of them knew where there teammates were, so they went to the front counter.

"I'm in suite forty-one, what about you?" asked Kirand, pressing the button of the lift.

"Suite thirty-nine, two down from you!" the lift arrived. Going into it Tyson felt a strange sensation come over him. _The doors closing and Kirand getting to close for comfort._ But by the time the doors closed it was too late to back out. Feeling frantic he kept moving around.

"You don't like lifts?" she asked curiously.

Taking it up, he nodded. She grabbed his hand and at once she kissed him.

The doors opened with a ding, and both moving out not holding hands.

Suite thirty-nine came up. "Well I…really…enjoyed today." Then smiling he added. "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

She kissed him on the cheek; "did you expect me too?"

Tyson shook his head, "no, I will battle like I always do!"

She laughed, moving away down the corridor; Tyson rested his back against the wall. _'Now that was something different…I never expected that to happen!' _

Opening the door, he found that Kai was resting out on the balcony, Max watching the tellie with Daichi and Kenny was typing on his laptop.

Max looked up, but Daichi started talking before him, "so how was your date with the enemy?"

Tyson closed the door behind him, "never you mind!" and going out to the balcony where Kai was, slid down the wall.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Kirand?"

"I ache all over, so don't go on about it and I won't reconnect the bond."

"Ooh threats hey!"

Tyson stood, leaving Kai, he walked over to Kenny. "Hey Chief, who do we battle first?"

Kenny looked up, a little flustered; "umm we play F Dynasty tomorrow."

"Really? So have they gone tag-team?"

"That's the thing, they won't tell anybody until a few minutes before the match."

"So it will be a tag-team. They always do that before a setup like that. Don't fret Chief, I will go with Daichi if it is."

"That's not what I'm worried about… its just that we haven't done any practice, you're about the only one that has."

"Don't sweat, I've got it covered," turning to Daichi, "Do you wanna practice?"

Daichi stood up, "I thought you would never ask,"

With Daichi in tag behind Tyson, they went over to the dish that they had in the room.

"Just for us!"

"What? This hotel?"

"Yep!"

"Cool…on three!"

There came a resounding crash from outside.

"What was that?" asked Max, standing up and going to where Kai stood. Tyson and Daichi behind him.

"Oh my god!" they heard some of the other competitors said as they watched from their balconies.

"NO TIRAN!" they heard someone cry, turning they saw that the Sunset Angles were all hurrying back and later pounding down the corridor. Tyson ran out behind them, but as the team had taken the lift he used the stairs.

When he got down, he found that all teams were down in the entry area, making his way over to Kirand, he found a crumpled body, blood was on the ground around her.

He hugged Kirand in comfort; she sobbed into his shoulder. "What happened?"

"She…she was…crossing the street, when…that car came…" she pointed at a red car some way down the street.

"It's okay."

"She's still alive!" someone called. "Call an ambulance!"

Tyson came to his suite some three hours after the others had returned.

"How is she?" asked Max, concerned about everybody.

Tyson, "so so."

"Can they still compete?" asked Daichi, eating.

"Hope so. Can you stop asking me the questions, ask them!"

That night Kai and Tyson were in their dream world.

"Tyson," asked Kai, "is there any chance that we might be partnered tomorrow?"

"What's all this about?" demanded Tyson.

"I'm just saying that we haven't really had the chance to tag-team. If we do it this way, we could win."

"But I've already told Daichi that I'm with him."

"Hear me out. We can sense each other's feelings and emotions, and know what each other is thinking, we can use that to our advantage."

Tyson shook his head, "no it's too risky, what if we both get hurt in the first round? Who's going to help us then? It would be too obvious and we want to keep it low-key."

Kai could see where he was going, "fine, you and Daichi first off. Don't get hurt…"

"I won't…F Dynasty will though," he punched the air. "Just cheer for us!"

"Fat chance!" Kai smirked, "just be ready for a hard match tomorrow."

"No prob!"

Kai was right. They had opted for a tag team, and at present they were leading.

"They have improved somewhat, haven't they?" grunted Tyson as his blade got pushed back further.

"You got that right!" Daichi murmured, as the purple blade of Julia came after him. "Tyson a little help here!"

Raul's blue blade had taken to attacking Tyson's blade. "Yeah hang on a second longer! Dragoon time to attack! Galaxy Storm!"

Raul's blade evaded the attack but Tyson had already gone in to help Daichi.

"Ok Daichi, time?"

He nodded.

Both blades started to spin at equal speed, "Ok Dragoon…Strata Dragoon, Twin Tornado!" both said in unison.

They formed a tornado and came after Julia and Raul both separated and closed in on their blades. Tyson's and Daichi's blades were moving fast didn't take much damage, but their opponents blades took heavy damage and faltered in their attack.

"Finish them off, Dragoon Evolution Storm!"

"Strata Dragoon Great Cutter!"

Julia's blade came off second best and stopped spinning.

"Julia's blade is out of the match!" announced Jazz.

Raul's blade was spinning barely. Tyson attacked again and Raul's blade flew out of the dish.

"The winner is G-Revolution!" shouted Jazz into the microphone.

"Yay we did it…" shouted Daichi, jumping up and down, he raced down the podium steps and went to the team bench. Tyson had more dignity.

"Hey Julia…Raul, great match!"

Raul nodded as Julia walked away.

(Good match…next time don't let it be so drawn out!)

"Aye cap't"

Max looked at Tyson and Kai and shook his head.

The team made their way back to the team room. Tyson smiling and Daichi whooping, the other's had more dignity.

"Tyson good match!" came a chilling voice.

"Tyson don't turn…" Kai murmured but Tyson ignored him.

"Just hope that you get better soon!" chided Sevea, standing in his team's room for their match next.

"Just hope that you are the one to loose!" called another person heading for the stadium.

"You don't have enough guts to talk back do you Tyson Granger?"

"Yeah, hope you loose!" and started to walk away, the other's followed slowly behind. As they neared the person who called out to Sevea, they saw Ray and Lee walking up to them.

Kai glanced behind him, "you against them?"

Lee nodded. "Unfortunately! I heard what he did, you feeling better?" he asked Tyson.

"Still a bit sore, but I'm fine otherwise. Good luck out there!"

"Tyson you loosing team members are you?" called another member of the Dark Ages, he had black hair and eyes to match.

"Shut your mouth Yalla!" yelled Sevea, walking away.

"I was just stating!"

Tyson smiled at Ray, "if they fight like this during the game, you will win!"

Ray and Lee followed the Dark Ages, "hope so." He sounded doubtful.

"Chill Ray, we can win!" said Lee walking beside him.

Tyson opened the door to their room, "we'd better see how they go, cheer for them."

"Yeah," said Hilary behind Kai.

Lee won the first match against Ethan, and Ray lost against Sevea.

"So a tie. Lee against Sevea," Kai murmured, looking down from the audience.

"Yeah go Lee!" called the rest of the team.


End file.
